Forever
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: An hour is all it takes to reach forever. D18


_Dedicated to L-L-Love-chan and my friends._

_

* * *

_

-,

-,

-,

-,

-,

"Kyoya, were you dreaming of me?"

Hibari had his eyes shielded from the sharp sunlight by using his hand to block the rays out.

Turning his head to a side, he used his other hand to pick the alarm clock up.

12:18 p.m.

—

—

—

"I wouldn't." Hibari mumbled softly into the receiver as he pushed the thick blanket that was covering his body away.

Hearing a soft chuckle over the phone, he sighed silently as he walked to the windows, where the white curtains were located.

"Kyoya,"

Hibari's fingers went over the thin material of the curtains that failed to block the sunlight, and shook his head lightly.

Looked like it was time to change the curtains.

Kusakabe would be going out later on, for what he remembered.

So later on, he would just have to ask-

—

"No matter what, don't end the call."

—

—

—

—

Ah, he was still on the line with the Cavallone.

What he had just said was rather...

"And a logical reason for that?" Hibari took small steps to stand before a grey-colored door, and rested his hand onto the cold metallic knob.

He allowed the silent to fall over for a few seconds, and heard the Cavallone speaking again.

"Hadn't been seeing you, so it would be good to be able to listen to your voice," Dino's voice sounded so clear that time, Hibari got the feeling that Dino was just standing before him.

—

—

Pushing the door open, Hibari turned to take the pale colored toothbrush up as his feet moved backwards to close the door behind him.

Hibari looked into the mirror and saw his raven hair which was uncombed at that time, and sighed softly.

"You heard my voice over the phone a week ago, Cavallone." Hibari uncapped the toothpaste lazily.

He could hear another soft chuckle, and Dino spoke immediately after that.

"Ain't enough,"

Squeezing a particular amount of toothpaste onto the toothbrush, Hibari pressed the button which enabled loudspeaker.

As he parted his lips to speak, Dino was way faster than him on this.

"Alright, I know. I'll wait."

"So, am I right?"

—

—

—

—

—

Dino smiled slightly as he walked in a slow pace, with the phone being held lightly by his hand.

Hearing nothing but the wind, he waited for an answer from his former student.

"No."

He stopped his steps when he heard that.

"You are going out, even at _this_ day? With...?"

—

—

—

Hibari drank the glass of milk, and shifted the chair closer to the table.

"No idea," He sighed softly as he rested the glass aside and picked up the pair of brown-colored chopsticks.

He heard a short and soft laughter, and bet the Cavallone felt a little relieved.

"So, as I predicted, you will be staying at home, right?"

Hibari fell silent, and leaned back onto the chair.

"I don't know."

Immediately after his answer, he heard the noises of the car brakes screeching loudly.

...

—

—

—

—

"Dino?"

—

—

Dino stared at the sky, and felt the rough floor beneath his back.

He could feel his leg aching, and he suffered some scratches on his elbow.

He was lucky to dodge that speeding car on time, and sure the world was cruel.

The car owner didn't even stop to see if he was dead.

Sitting up, he sighed softly.

_...!_

He slipped his hands into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a silver box.

Seeing the contents in it were safe, he heaved out a sigh of relief loudly.

—

—

—

—

"_Dino_?"

—

—

He turned to see his phone at a side, the voice that belonged to Hibari calling for him.

He smiled.

"You called me Dino, Kyoya."

His voice was trembling slightly, in pain.

—

—

—

Hibari rested the chopsticks onto the table, and saw the questioningly look on Kusakabe.

Coughing softly, his grip on the phone got tighter.

"I didn't, you heard me wrongly."

His fingers went to touch the cold surface of the glass, and slid down to the table.

—

"Cavallone, are you still breathing?"

—

—

—

—

—

Dino groaned lightly in pain when he touched the wound on his knee.

Biting his bottom lip lightly, he held the phone closer to him.

"I'm perfectly alright, Kyoya. No need to worry." He grinned, using the street light as a support for him to stand up.

"I wasn't worrying."

"I would disagree on that."

—  
Hibari's hand ran through his raven hair lightly and knew he wasn't going to win Cavallone over this meaningless argue.

"Whatever."

—

—

—

—

Dino rolled the end of his jeans down, covering his bleeding wound.

Smiling slightly, he leaned onto the pole.

Surely it hurt, but this was nothing compared to those gun wounds he had gotten before.

The past where he started entering this world, he didn't know if he should be happy or not.

The past where he first learned how to pull a trigger, that would end a person's life so fast.

The past that made him met a particular _him_.

—

—

—

"Where are you?"

The sudden question that made him snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking at his silver watch, the time was 12:45 p.m. already.

Heaving in a deep breath, he moved his injured leg lightly.

He had to start walking, he was going to reach.

Soon.

—

—

—

"Italy, going to a family dinner."

The silence chose to fall again, and this time it seemed to be impregnable.

Hibari stared at his breakfast, and pushed them further away from him lightly.

"Kyo-san, -"

Hibari nodded his head slightly, and Kusakabe knew not to say anything.

It was best that the silence chose to fall now.

Nobody had the mood to speak, or whatsoever.

—

—

—

Dino continued to walk, this time slower than before.

A hand gripping his injured leg, another onto his phone.

—

_The doorbell rang._

_—_

_—_

_—  
_

Both Hibari and Kusakabe's eyes were fixed onto the door.

Hibari's feet fidgeted a little, and Kusakabe's face had a small smile.

"I'll answer the door."

He spoke softly as he stood up from his chair, taking soft footsteps to the door.

Hibari could hear everything, so clearly.

The footsteps that he knew clearly belonged to Kusakabe, the shuffling of keys, door being unlocked, and lastly.

_The door being opened._

It was on natural instinct that Hibari turned over to look who was at the doorway.

—

—

Everything happened in slow motion to him that time.

The door slowly opened, and the sunlight that streamed in.

The soft greeting, that voice he couldn't recognize, the looks that he didn't know.

The smile that he _didn't_ love.

—

—

—

—

_It wasn't Dino._

_—_

_—  
_

Hibari lowered his head, ignoring Kusakabe's worrying eyes.

"Kyo-san, it's the information you wanted for the ring boxes."

His pale hand ran through his raven hair lightly, and nodded his head.

He heard the creaking sound of the door made as it was pushed to close, and he ended the call that immediately.

He heard soft footsteps walking to him once again, and sighed silently.

"I'm going for awhile-"

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck that instantly, and he turned to see Dino smiling at him.

"Kyoya, didn't I tell you not to end the call?"

That soft voice he was so familiar with, the looks that he knew how it felt like,

—

—

—

—

The smile that he loved.

—

—

The fresh bandages that got stained with crimson as soon as they were laid onto the wound.

Dino cringed a little, but he still had the smile with him.

"Don't smile, it irritates me."

Dino's hand went for the raven-hair, and ran through it lightly.

"But I'm happy."

Hibari looked at the wounds that Dino had gotten, and sighed.

He didn't know what happened to the Cavallone, he didn't know where he was, what he was doing, when did he came to Japan.

He didn't know anything.

—

—

—

—

"Why did you end the call?"

Hibari closed the white box, remaining silent.

He didn't know why too.

It was alright.

Dino understood.

"It was meant to be a surprise, I couldn't tell you anything, Kyoya." Dino had a soft smile, and Hibari could feel the warmth of him as the blonde's fingers touched his cold cheek.

Hibari closed his eyes when Dino's fingers reached his eyelashes.

Dino knew Hibari was worried, he just pretended not to.

He smiled a little when he remembered how Hibari looked like when he saw his blood stained jeans.

It was immediate that he told him to sit down and clean the wounds.

He wasn't given time to explain the cause of it, and when did he entered the house, but it was alright already.

As long as he was here, as long as he was safe, Hibari would ask no more.

Hibari wasn't the type to speak or ask with care, and so Dino would feel his care and love.

Only he, it was only he that knew how to.

—

"I wouldn't know my dearest Kyoya misses me so much if I hadn't seen his disappointed face earlier."

Hibari opened his eyes to protest, but his lips were captured at that swift moment.

He tasted chocolates, and he saw a silver box lying beside Dino.

It's lid was removed, and a box of chocolates laid there.

He tasted wine, he tasted chocolates.

The answer was obvious.

Their favorite,

Wine chocolates.

—

—

—

—

—

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

—

—

—

—

The alarm clock there showed.

13:18p.m. ,

He was going to hear Hibari's voice all night long, this time without the phone.

_And he know it's forever._

* * *

Owari.

13 : 18 pm = Forever Hibari , XD Well.. That's how I looked at it, in chinese.

13 has a familiar pronunciation with "forever" in chinese, and yeah. :D

Happy Valentine's day (belated) to all :D

I was trying a new style here, but i think i might use back my past one..? XD

_Have you found your 13 yet? ^^_

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
